Armed With Ice
by Ronimow
Summary: This is my first fanfic so hope you like it. This is a Frozen and Armed With Wings crossover and a little bit of Assassin's Creed IV Black Flag. AwW(Armed With Wings) is a game that i found it in internet (if you wan't to play it it's free) then it came out of my mind. This is 1 year after what happened in Frozen and 1 month after what happened in AwW 3.Rated T for languages
1. Chapter 1

ARMED WITH ICE

CHAPTER 1

9:48 PM

Location: Arendelle's Castle

After 1 year sense The Great Thaw, it was peace. The people of Arendelle are now living happily.

The Queen of Arendelle, Elsa is somehow busy, sitting in front of her desk, sighing papers. A couple of knocks on her door "Come in" she said still focused in the papers. By the time the door open, she turned her head to see the person and it was just her sister, Anna."Hi Elsa I'm going to Rapunzle and Eugene anniversary in Cororna tomorrow, are you coming?" she said shyly "Sorry Anna but I'm so busy tomorrow" Elsa said, she felt guilty for not coming in Corona for her cousin, she frowned and Anna notice "Hey it's ok, Kristoff is coming anyway, is that ok for you?" a small smile spread in her cheeks, Elsa nodded in agreement and with that, Anna hugged Elsa with happiness"oh thankyouthankyouthankyou sis. You don't know how badly I want this" Anna said and hugged tighter. Elsa always want to see Anna happy especially when Anna happy because of her."Anna….I…..can't….breath" Elsa said breathlessly "Hmm? Oh! ehhh sorry for that I'm just excited for tomorrow" Anna chuckled and Elsa joined too "I know. Now get some sleep, you need to be early tomorrow and you know you are not a morning lady" Elsa said with a smirk "Yeah yeah I know that" Anna said while walking to the door "By the way you said that I need to get some sleep right? Say that to the girl who is working till now" Anna said before opening the door and go through "Goodnight sis" Anna said and closed the door. Elsa was going to go back to her work but instead she lay in her bed "I think she's right" Elsa whispered. She got up, change to her nightgown and lay on her bed again then she closed her eyes.

xxxxxxxxx

7:45 AM

Location: Arendelle's Docks

Anna and Kristoff were now putting their things in there room in the ship. The ship was great, a frigate. Elsa was there, helping her sister to pick up her things"Thanks for helping by the way" Anna said happily. When they done putting their things in the ship, Anna was now going to say goodbye to her sister but she notice Elsa's frowned face and facing on the ground "Hey…what's wrong?" Anna said "Is just that…I'm just worried about you…are you sure you two are going to be ok?"Elsa said remembering what happened to their parents " Well be fine and besides with check the weather today, right Kristoff' Anna look at Kristoff, who was having conversation with Sven. Sven really want to come with Kristoff but he won't allow it "Yeah we checked it just yesterday" Kristoff said with a smile on his face and Anna turn back to her sister "See? We'll be fine" Anna said before hugging her sister. Anna and Kristoff were now on the boat what was about to leave. Anna wave her to her sister" Bye sis see after 1 week" she said with a smile on her face "Have fun you two" Elsa said and wave her hand. When the boat was not to be see anymore, Elsa was now starting to turn around "C'mon Sven, let's go home" she said and pat Sven's back, they were starting to leave.

* * *

**Hey guys i just want you to let you know that i'm from Philippines and i'm bad at English so tell me what are my wrong grammars. The characters from the AwW(Armed With Wings) will be show up in chapter 2 or 3 or 4 but not all of them and i will be posting new chapters everyday if i can ^_^ have a nice day**


	2. Chapter 2

**In this chapter, Edward is here**

* * *

ARMED WITH ICE

Chapter 2

8:39 PM

Location: Sea

Anna was laying in the bed with Kristoff,who was sleeping . Anna can't sleep, she doesn't know why so she get up. She was about to open the but suddenly she heard Kristoff voice "Where you going?" he asked "I can't sleep so i decided to meet the captain and the crew" she said, holding the door knob. "Okay, don't stay up too long" Kristoff said "Yes dad" She joked and chuckle before getting out of the room. Once she got to the upper level, there were still a lot of crew. She then look for the captain,who was handling the wheel. The captain has sword each side and two pistol in he's chest. She stand beside the captain and stay silent. After a seconds of silents, the captain speak "What a beautiful star, do you agree?" he look at the sky and Anna look too. "Indeed Captain...what is your name by the way" she look at the captain, who was still focusing at the sky. "Edward..Captain Edward Kenway but i'm more comfortable if you call me Edward" he said before looking back at the sea. "Edward, you like stars don't you?" Anna said and look at the sky again. "Yes I am, since i was little, I like the way they shine bright and twinkle at the night" he said with smile on his face. Anna open her mouth to question him more but all she do in yawn "Ma'am you should sleep, don't worry about Jackdaw, we'll take care of it" he said. Anna eyebrow raised "Who is Jackdaw?" Anna asked and Edward laugh "It's not who, it's what and Jackdaw is the boat" he said and looked at Anna to see her expression "Ohhhhh hehehe sorry 'bout that" she said with a awkward laugh"Well i'm going back to my room. Have a nice night Edward" she said while walking "Same to you Ma'am".

8:56 AM

Location: Corona's dock

The crew were now carrying Anna and Kristoff's things. Before they left, Edward call Anna's name to gave something "Here" he hand over a necklace with a star in it "Wow" that was all Anna can say. She was amazed how shiny the star was. "My mother gave it to me before she died and then i decided to gave it to you" he said "Why did you gave it to me?" Anna asked, a smile spread on her cheek "Well...from all the people i knew, you were the only person who know i like stars. Take good care of it ok?" he said "In this beautiful i will definitely take care of it" she said happily "Now go,your boyfriend is waiting for you" he said and look at Kristoff,who was carrying many things "Huh? oh yeah right sorry. Sometimes i'm out of the world when i see something incredible. Thanks for the necklace by the way" she said before turning around and leave "Have a nice day you two!" he shouted and return to the Jackdaw.

11:21 AM

Location: Corona's castle gates

"Thanks boys" Kristoff said to the crew, who are now unpacking the bags "No problem sir. Always wanted to help people" one of the crew said and they leave. The two cousins were hugging "Long time no see, coz" Rapunnzle said happily "Yeah you too where Eugene by the way?" Anna asked "Oh he was just inside the castle, eating lunch wanna join us?" Rapunzle said, pulling back to see her cousin's face "Definitely, i was starving since Kristoff eating carrot" Anna said and they all got in.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm changing my mind, instead of only Frozen and AwW and little bit of AC IV Black Flag, I will include the Big Four (Tangled,Brave,How To Train Your Dragon and Rise Of The Guardians) but there part will be little **

* * *

ARMED WITH ICE

Chapter 3

After the anniversary of Rapunzel and Eugene

Day: Wednesday

10:11 PM

Location: Corona's castle

There were eating for dinner, silent then Rapunzel break the silent with a cough "So um...is someone doing something after dinner?" they all look at each other "I'm spending time with Maximus" said Eugene "Nothing" Kristoff said "Well...me and Anna are going outside for minute" Rapunzel said. She grab Anna's hand and head to the double large doors. Before she open, Eugene speak up "Wait,what?! in this hour?" Eugene asked, his one eyebrow was raised "It's just very near from here and besides" she paused and show her right hand, what was carrying a frying pan "I have this" she put her index finger on the hole from from the tip of the handle, play with it and accidental hit her head "Ouch" she hissed "Ok but don't take to long" he his right palm in her left cheek and kiss her forehand "Sure we won't be long" she said and they took off. When they were out of site, Anna tap Rapunzel's shoulder "Why?" Ann asked making Rapunzel to confused "Why what?" Rapunzel didn't really know what Anna mean "Why did you lie to them that the place you wan't me to see is near from here?" Anna asked, seriously why did she lied? "I don't want them to get them worried because of us and beside, were big girls and don't tell me you've not exploring this world" she said with a grin on her face "Say that to the girl who stayed in a tower since she was born" she said, defensing herself "Oh don't you dare go to that topic because I've been trying to forget that, now c'mon." she was now walking but Anna didn't join her "Wait with no guards to be with?!" Anna asked but Rapunzel still walking "Anna!" she yelled "Alright alright just hold your horses"

Location: Somewhere in Corona but not to far from the castle

They were expecting that there will be at least a few people they meet while walking but there was nothing, not a single person and you know what's the worst thing? it's night "We s-should let the guards c-come to us" Anna said "Are you just cold or afraid" Rapunzel said, holding the handle of the frying pan with both hands "Both" Anna said "Just calm down, well be alright. This is what I did when I wan't to go here" she lied "What?! really?! so how did you met Eugene" Anna said 'Shit why the hell did I say that' Rapunzel thought and thinking an answer at the same time "I..u-ugh I-I don't-" she was about to answer but suddenly someone laugh "Looks like we have two special guest tonight" a man said "Indeed. Very very special" the other man said and laugh, echoed through the wall. The laugh was not only one person, it looks like 3 persons, making the two girls afraid then at the same time they all come out in the shadows. The two person have the same size while the other person looks big, looking like a boss "Boys, you know what to do" the large man said and grinned. The two men walk forward, ready to grab the girls both wrist. Rapunzel was going to swing when the two men are now near to them but they stop when a voice came somewhere again "I let them go if I were" this time a young voice came out and he was referring the big guy. He then came out of the shadow. He wears a white jacket with a long collar, and straps that follow behind him, and a dark pair of pants with boots. He has a freckle on his cheek, half like Anna. His hair are short black and eyes are pure blue. The three laugh because of how serious the boy was. "Boy how about you go somewhere else and enjoy your life" the big guy said and walk forward to the boy slowly, still have a grin on his face. "What if is say no?" the boy said with no expression and put his hand on his pocket. there bodies where now meter apart and the big guy wrap his right hand, letting the boy know what happen next "Then you will have this" he raise his right hand, shoulder level, push it back to deliver more pain and push it. In a flash, the boy's left hand was now in the big guy's right hand. They all stunned of how fast the boy and the big guy's right hand was inch apart from the boy face. "Wrong move" the boy said and in a flash, the boy's left hand was now on the big guy's stomach and a light shock wave form when the boy's hand meet his stomach. The big guy mouth hang open from pain then the boy release his hand, allowing to him to fall and the ground and a thud sound when the body meet the ground. The big guy hissed and moan from the pain 'How the fuck did this fucking prick can punch like that' he thought while wrapping himself in the stomach. "Boss, are you ok" the other guy said "Do you fucking think i'm fucking ok? Get that fucking rat" the big guy command his men. One of his men put out a knife and look at the boy,still focusing in the big guy. He then push froward while he have a chance and raise his hand with a knife, ready to strike. When the boy know that the man was with a knife was near to him, he push open his right hand towards the man, hitting his stomach and force the man to push to the wall, making a crack from it. The man was fainted and lay on the wall while the other guy was panicking, wanting to run "You're next?" the boy asked. Instead of answering, he run, wanting to get out of the place. The boy didn't chase him down instead he looked at him, waiting for him to be out of sight. When the man was nowhere to see, the boy look at the to girls "You shouldn't go in this hour without somebody looking after for you" he said "I told you we should let the guards come with us" Anna whispered to Rapunzel's ear "Yeah yeah I heard you" Rapunzel whispered back and look back to the boy "Thank for saving out life today young man. We'll heading back to the castle now" she said and grab Anna's wrist "Wait what about th-"Anna was cut off when Rapunzel said "That can wait". They were about to walk back to the castle when the boy say something "Would you like to let me escort you to the castle?" the two cousins look at each other then Anna look at the boy "That would be lovely"

After 4 days since the rescue from that night

Day:Monday

11:30 AM

Location: Arendelle docks

"Wait so he face 3 men?!" Kristoff said while packing up some things "It's 2, the other one got away but he didn't chase him down" Anna said while carrying a box to put it out of the boat then accidental, she trip on something. She closed here eyes, waiting to hit the ground but somebody catch her "Glad I caught you" a familiar voice came out in front of her. She open her eyes and look up, it was the boy who save her "It's you!"

* * *

**Sorry for posting this late guys. I'll try to make the next chapter early this time...if i can **


	4. Chapter 4

ARMED WITH WINGS

Chapter 4

Day: Monday

11:46 AM

Location: Arendelle's castle, Anna's room

"I can't believe you just took off without a guard, Anna! God, do you know how important you are to me? You're lucky that this boy save your life" Elsa pointed at the boy "Oh God where's my manners, My name is Nero Houlin" he bowed in front of the two girls "Well Nero, we are very grateful for saving her out there. How will I repay you?" Elsa asked "Well ehh..I don't have a place to rest for a few days, maybe I could stay here" he asked "Of course, it would be great that you live here. Kai?" she could one of the servants "Yes, Your Majesty" Kai asked "Could you escort Nero to some free rooms?" Elsa said "Of course, Your Majesty" Kai reply and look at Nero "Right this way Sir". Before Kai escort Nero to the room, Anna call Nero's name "Thanks for helping me back there" Nero smiled from what Anna said "No problem" and with that, the two boys took of.

They were in the dining hall eating for lunch. It was very silent but then Elsa broke of with a 'Ahem' sound "So Nero how was the room" she look at him "Hmm? Oh uhh it's great and i saw a snow globe over there, it was very cold and I think it's magical, who made that" Nero said while looking at Elsa. The two sisters look at each other. Anna smiled at her sister while Elsa saying 'no' in a silent way

"It's Elsa's magic"

"Anna!"

"What? Every people in Arendelle know you have them"

"Elsa's magic?" Nero's eyebrow raised of confusion "Oh don't listen to her Nero she's just crazy" Elsa lied

"No i'm not"

"Yes you are"

"No i'm not"

"Yes you are"

"No i'm not"

"Yes you are"

"Kristoff would you help me out here please"

"She has magic"

"Kristoff!"

"Wha-haha-t? she said 'please' "

The couples just laugh while Elsa hid her face in her hands and Nero just smile at Elsa "So you have magic, yes? would you like to show it to me" Elsa look at Nero, she sighed "Fine" she walk to the wall and touch then the wall is tarting to froze "Whoa" was Nero all can say "There, happy Anna?" Elsa said a bit angrily "Oh c'mon, don't gave me that look, I know you want to show him and don't deny it 'cuz were sisters and I know about you" Anna said with a smirk on her face.

"No I don't"

"Yes you are"

"No I-"

"How about we just have a nice 'n quiet lunch" Nero said before looking back at his food. Elsa sit back to her chair and eat her lunch.

2:03 AM

Location: Unknown

Anna woke up in a very dark place, kneeling position. No walls, no roof , no nothing just dark and both of her wrist chained up by a chain attached to the air 'Weird' she thought then a couple of second a man stand in front of her. The man has a very muscular build with wavy black hair, and his facial features are concealed by a large, unique mask. His attire consists of a dark colored fur-trimmed overcoat that is left open exposing his chest, with seemingly ripped off sleeves. The bottom of his outfit has two layers. The first layer is tied in a bow around his waist. The second layer covers his feet. "I've been waiting for these moment, dear Anna" he said with a deep tone 'How the hell did he know my name' Anna thought "Where am I? Who the fuck are you" Anna said angrily "Now now, Anna you don't wan't to hear your sister scream from pain" he move aside and there, her sister chained unconscious "Elsa!" she gasped and look at the man "What do you want" she asked and all the man did was laugh "It's not what, dear Anna, it's who" he said before putting his hand on under her jaw "Give him to me" he said "W-who?" Anna said, struggling "Oh don't play dumb at me" he release her jaw and walk beside to her sister and a sword came out of his back and rise it "If you don't want to get your sister harmed, THEN GIVE HIM TO ME!" he shouted at Anna. Before the man could hurt Elsa, Anna wake up in her room and felt tears on her cheeks. "Anna? Anna are you alright" Kristoff said at her side then the door burst open, reveling Elsa and the others "Anna!" Elsa quickly run to her sister's side and Nero was just standing at the door "Anna are you ok? I hear you screaming in my room" Elsa said "He's going to kill you" Anna said "He is going to kill you Elsa!" Anna said then tears are falling from her eyes. Elsa hugged her, making her calmed "Shhh I'm still here Anna. Why would he hurt me?" Elsa asked her "He said 'give him to me or i'll hurt your sister' to me and i don't know what he means" Anna said and Nero came to her side "What does he looks like?" Nero asked Anna "i can't really his face because he has a mask attached to his face" Nero's eyes winded when the word 'mask' came out of Anna's mouth "Nero? you alright?" Elsa asked him "Yeah, yeah i'll just go back to bed"

Day: Tuesday

9:47 AM

Location: Arendelle's castle, dining hall

When Anna came down to the dining hall to eat breakfast, she frowned when she only see Elsa,Kristoff and the servants. She seat one of the table and look at Elsa "So..how are you?" Elsa asked with a smile on her face "I'm ok by the way where's Nero?" she asked "I don't know. Kai?" she called one of there servants "yes, Your Majesty?" he replied "Does Nero eat breakfast early" Elsa said "I'm sorry Your Majesty but I didn't see him since I woke up" he said. Elsa looked at Anna who was frowned again from the news "I'll go to his room" Anna said before pushing back at the table and get up from the chair. When she reach Nero's room, his door was not locked, she knocked the door.

"Nero? are you in here"

No respond, she open the door but Nero is not here "Nero?" she called again and she saw a paper a piece of paper

_De__ar Anna,_

_I'm sorry __ I din't say you goodbye but I have no more time to waste, I run away just because I want you to be safe. Again I'm sorry for leaving without saying goodbye_

_Y__our savior_

_Nero_

Anna didn't know what to say. She had this questions in her mind 'why did he run away?'. "Anna? Anna are you here" when Elsa enter Nero's room, all she saw is Anna siting on the bed.

"Anna? where's Nero?"

"He...left"


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry guys for making this very late 'cuz i had a very bad day, I lost my necklace that has a "Frozen" on it and that was my inspiration for making this and until now i didn't find it and I know you don't care so enjoy this chapter **

* * *

ARMED WITH ICE

Chapter 5

Day: Tuesday

10:23 PM

Location : Han's prison room

Hans was just laying on his bed, thinking how he could get out of this place 'When could I get out of this wretched place' he thought. He suddenly hear the guards shouting from pain but Hans didn't mind. He quickly sat up when a guard was slammed on his prison bars and slowly sliding down and a man with a mask came by "You must be Hans of the Southern Isle, yes?" he asked "Are you going to get me out?" Hans slowly spread a smile in his face "Only if you agree my deal" the man chuckled after his last words "What is it?" Hans asked and his eyebrow raised, the man chuckle again "Well...you still have those revenge on those two little girls of Arendelle, right? they have something I want and I want you to kill them" the man said and put both of his hand on his back "And what is my reward" Hans asked "Vengeance and Kingdom" that was all the man said 'How the hell this man knows what I want?' Hans thought "So..." the man use his left hand to offer a hand shake and Hans put his right hand on his and by the time Hans touch his hand, his body feel pain, wanting to tremble "GHAAAAA! what are you doing to me?!" Hans was now on a kneeling position in front the man "Giving you power" Hans clothes was slowly turning black and sleeves was torn apart and a mask form on his face, covering his identity (just imagine Hans mask was Ichigo's hollow form) and a black katana form on his side. Hans stand up and remove his hand from the man. He unsheathe his katana and sway his sword and in a flash, the bars was slice into two and he walked beside the man "From now on, you will be called 'Vengeance' and everyone in this world will fear you" the man said with a demonic laugh.

"Yes"

Day: Friday

4:03 PM

Location: The Troll's hideout

"Why are we here again" Anna asked while walking "Because you have the same nightmares for 4 days straight, Anna, and Elsa and I thought it is not just not a nightmare" Kristoff said. When they reach there destination, they quickly asked where is Grand Pabbie and told him about Anna's nightmare "Anna, come here" Pabbie said and Anna walk towards him "Kneel down so I can see who is this person in you nightmare" Pabbie said, Anna do what Pabbie said and he put his hand on Anna's head. After he saw this man, he knew they were in danger "Oh no" was all Pabbie said "What is it Pabbie" Kristoff asked "you were right, Krisatoff, this is not just a dream. It's a warning" Pabbie said with a worried face "Do you know this man?" Anna asked, still kneeling "This man is Vandheer Lorde. He was a Warrior King, his sole goal was to build a strong everlasting empire, and become the most powerful man in the world. He was defeated by a Armed with Wings but I'm afraid that person is no longer exist in this world anymore" Anna and the others frowned from the news but Pabbie wasn't finish talking "But there is still one person who still have the Armed with Wings" Pabbie finished "But all I know about him was his location and it is very near from here. Just follow the trail ahead and there is a small village that you will never miss. I think he is easily found because he is very well known there." that was all Pabbie said and Anna stand up "Thank you so much, Pabbie" and after that, Anna and Kristoff say goodbye to all the trolls and quickly jump on the Sven, not wasting time "Why is Elsa didn't come with us again" Kristoff asked

"Work"

4:09 PM

Location: Somewhere near the troll's hideout

When they were heading to the small village, they saw a sigh 'Welcome to Loston'. When they reach the village, some people greeted them in a royal way the others just say 'welcome to Loston' and 'hi' and 'good afternoon', looks like Arendelle is not well known here. When they were going to ask someone, Kristoff tell Anna she the one to asked people.

"What? why me?"

"Because you're the one who needed him...or her" Kristoff said with a smile and Anna gave him a puppy dog eyes "Oh c'mon, don't you dare give me that look" but with a couple of blinks, Kristoff gave up and starting to ask some people. They found a bold muscle man on a blacksmith and Kristoff walk near to him "Ummm excuse me, do you know who is the ehhh...Armed with Wings over here?" Kristoff asked shyly and the bold man just smiled "Oh do you mean Leo Nylin? oh his out of the village but I think he'll go back soon, come in, he lives here, my name is Steve by the may" the bold said and got in his house and Anna was stunned by how quick they found were that person lives "Well that escalated quickly" Anna said and they both got in the house.

Steve was cooking while Kristoff was sitting on a wooden couch and Anna was looking on the sketches on the wall. There is one sketch that look like Steve is here with a woman and a boy, the boy reminds him of Nero "Are you is his father?" Anna asked, still a watching the sketch "No, i'm just his friend. When you look at the sketch right now, the woman over there is his mother but she is dead now, and the boy over there is who you looking for, Leo he-" he was cut off when a sudden knocks on the door "That must be him" Steve said while cooking "I got it" Anna said while running to the door and starting to open the door "Hello you must be-" she was stunned when she saw her friend.

"Nero!?"

"Anna!?"


	6. Chapter 6

ARMED WITH ICE

Chapter 6

Day: Friday

4:10 PM

Location: Loston Village

"So you're the Armed with Wings? why didn't you tell us?" Anna can't believe he was the person she been looking for "I don't know, my other part of me said that I should tell you in a right time, right place and I guess this the one" Leo smiled lightly ot the last words "So care to tell who you really a-" Anna was cut off when they all heard a loud 'boom' near them.

They all quickly get out of the house and saw a large smoke in Arendelle

"Vandheer"

Kristoff,Anna and Leo were riding on Sven and half-way to Arendelle, this time, Leo carry a sword hangin on his back "Shit" Leo whispered at the back of Anna "Shit shit shit, this is all my fault, I should've left Arendelle when you need me" Leo regret meeting Anna in the Corona "No, Leo this isn't your fault and we're going to solve this even in the hard way" Anna said and look back to see Leo and smiled and Leo did too.

When they reach Arendelle, all they saw was fire, fire everywhere, people running for their lives, dead people and Vandheer's minions. the first thing they want was to go to the castle and find Elsa if she is alright but they already found her, injured and fighting the minions "Elsa!" Anna shouted and unmount at Sven

"Anna?! What are you doing here?"

"We heard a loud explosion from here an we're worried what happened and we found who can stop these things" Anna move aside and Elsa saw Leo

"Nero? What is he doing here?"

"I can't really explain I this situation but you have to trust me" Leo said while walking towards Elsa "Well you better be because I'm tired of this shit" Elsa hissed from the wounds.

"Ok but you go away from here. This is very dangerous"

"What?! are you going to sacrifice yourself" Anna said, her eyes was winded

"No, I can lure them here and finish all of them at once" Leo explain

Before they could go, Leo transformed himself into Armed with Wings "So this is what it looks like" Anna said, she was amaze by how his wings spread, how white and bright Leo was "Go! They will be here in a couple of minutes" Leo warned them and they quickly run.

When the Leo can sense Vandheer's minions are near, he unsheathed his sword and the tip of his sword was inches from the ground. Once the demons were meters from him, he inhale and exhale, focusing his power, he pushed the sword to the ground and white flames spread over the place.

Elsa and the others saw the white flames and they nearly get burned. When the white flames are slowly fading, Leo look his surrounding and saw the demons are turning to ashes "Leo!" Leo turned his head, where the source came from and saw Elsa and the others. He smiled ,thankful to the Gods that they didn't get burned from his powers.

His smile was gone when they all hear a hissed sound (just imagine the voice was the hissed sound in Harry Potter Deadly Hallows Part 2).

_Leeeeeeeeooooooooo_

Leo shivered from the sound.

_Foooools…Pathetic…Little fooools, You all don't know what are you doing, Some of you want to fight but some of you are still afraid ti fight backt, so I gave this message to all of you, Give me Leo Nylan and no one will be harmed, Give me Leo Nylan and you will be awarded, Give me Leo Nylan or you will meet your doom. I will only give you 3 days to deliver him to me…_

The hiss sound was no longer talking and the people, who was still survive was looking at Leo, look at Elsa walk towards her

"Let's talk about this"


	7. Chapter 7

ARMED WITH ICE

Chapter 7

Day: Friday

10:23 PM

Location: Arendelle's castle, ball room

The people of Arendelle are in the castle for a meeting from the Queen. In 7:25 PM, they have given a letter from the Queen for a meeting before their children are asleep and here they are. The ball room was full of angry murmurs and Elsa was standing in front of them, Leo and the others are beside her "May I have your attention everyone" the room was quiet when the people are looking at her "I have thank you for coming here tonight for a meeting" she paused "Before they strike, we have planed that you all hide in my ice palace"

"Why don't you give that damn boy to him" one of them shouted and Leo felt guilty for causing this.

"Watch your mouth! Know your place! You don't know who you talking to!" Anna shouted at them trying to defend Leo and Kristoff was holding Anna's shoulder, trying to calm her down "If we give Leo to him, it will be end of the world." Elsa finish 'Hmph, over my dead body" Leo thought.

The people was murmuring again "So please, we are trying to help you all" Elsa pleaded and they are just look at her and one hand raised, making Elsa have attention to that person "We know what are you doing, Your Majesty and we understand but who will protect you?" it was a man, it was very a good question though "I think it's us people need to pay back" he said with a smile 'Are the people want to fight too?" Elsa thought "I think we should fight too" he said and pumping his fist too the air and other people agree "Yeah, we all leave here after all, so why not we fight not for our lives, but for Arendelle!" the other person said and most of the people agreed too "And besides" he paused and look at Elsa "She protect us once, so why not we pay the price?" all of them were cheering and raising their fist in the air. Elsa cannot believe what was happening, she can feel a tears falling down from her eyes "Els? Are you crying" Anna said while holding her shoulder "I don't know, I just can't believe this is happening" she sniffed "Aww, you thought they don't like you, do you? come here" Anna give her a hugged "We always be here Elsa, we will fight beside you whatever happen"

11:54 PM

Location: Elsa's room

Elsa was sighing papers in her desk when suddenly hear a knock. She thought it was from the door but it was from the window and she saw a figure whit a blue t shirt, It was her friend, Jack Frost. She open the window for him and he entered "Hey, snowflake how's your day" Jack asked "Fine" that was all Elsa said and get back to work. Jack put his hand on her shoulder "Jack I'm so busy right know, I don't have time for your games" Elsa groaned, still focused on the paper "Well I'm not here for that, I'm just giving you some news" Jack said while flying around her room "What is it?" she asked "Well….back at North workplace, he heard about the attack after 3 days" he finish, Elsa was stunned

"So….?"

"We would like to join" Elsa stand up from her chair and look at Jack "Are you serious?" she asked "I maybe playful and trickster but, I'm serious sometimes" Jack said with a smile "Jack, I don't want to struggle because of m-" she was cut off when Jack put his index finger in her mouth "Woah woah woah stay right there, when did you make me struggle?" 'He was right, when was it?' Elsa thought and she just look at the floor "Elsa I'm very serious about this" Jack said 'Is he very serious about this? I mean I don't want him to get hurt because of me….or worse' Elsa thought she look at Jack's pleading eyes "Okay" Elsa smiled and Jack joined her "Good I will inform North and the others" He was about to leave but Elsa stop him and hug him tight "Thank you for being here with me" she said "As long as you have me" Jack said and hug her back. For a couple of seconds, Elsa release jack and he leave at her window.

"I should get some sleep for tomorrow"

"


End file.
